You make me feel whole, Chad Dylan Cooper
by LouellaWAC
Summary: Sonny becomes depressed and only Chad can help Sonny find herself again. Only to find that love and happyness is right infront of her, or is it?
1. I'm not myself tonight

**A/N: Hey all you SWAC FanFictors :D Just wrote a second FanFic (This one) Hope you all enjoy it. It's pretty long and there's not much channy, at all. But I promise more in the future. **

**Thanks for reading guys, make sure to review :D **

**Your Reviews make me happy!**

**Thanks xxxx**

**LouellaWAC xxx

* * *

**

"So, I'm guessing you read my letter Connie"

"Yes Evelyn. I did."

"And?"

"And I totally _disagree." _Sonny's mother stood there arguing with Sonny's new publicist. Evelyn. Evelyn was a short woman; she had brown hair a few shades lighter than Sonny's. Come to think of it she looked a little like Sonny, just shorter and larger. Sonny's aunty had recently decided to help Sonny re-rise to fame. Recently Sonny's fan numbers had dropped and Evelyn simply offered to help. Sonny, or her mother, didn't realise how much trouble this would cause.

"Look all im saying is that if sonny went to England she'd get a lot more publicity Connie!" Shouted Evelyn, who was no longer able to keep her cool.

"And all I'm saying is that maybe that's not what Sonny needs right now. You know how she feels at the moment! Sending her of around Europe would send her off the rails! What she needs is to come home to Wisconsin and spend time with her family!"

Sonny sat there staring blankly at the two of them arguing. The truth was Sonny_ wasn't_ happy at the moment she hadn't been in a long time. She wasn't entirely sure why at the current moment, but she felt... distant. Tawni and Nico had recently left so random for a few months to film a new movie. Grady had a new girlfriend and was hardly ever seen, and Zora. Well Zora's grandfather had passed away recently and she just stayed in the vents. Not to be seen or heard, No one not even Sonny could get her down from there. Sonny's mother had recently got a new boyfriend who Sonny hated and all her old friends weren't interested in her anymore. Not even Lucy. She felt alone.

At this point Connie had pulled out her phone. "Garrett, hunny, I'm going to need you at the flat, Evelyn's here" She said in disgust. "Okay baby, see you in five" Sonny's face wrinkled a little in disgust.

"Just because you're my sister Evelyn doesn't mean I can fire you"

"Connie, hun, you can't fire me. I don't work for you" She nodded and looked over to Sonny. "Isn't that right Sonshine?" Evelyn said trying to win Sonny over.

"Are you trying to steal my daughter?" Connie laughed "That's the most pathetic thing I've ever heard, come to think of it, your pathetic Evelyn."

"Right, Connie, Like Sonny would pick you at the moment," Evelyn Shouted. The door pushed open. Garrett, Connie's new boyfriend was stood in the door way. Garrett wasn't bad looking. He had short brown curled hair, was in his late thirties and he had good skin, dark eyelashes and dimples.

"All you've done is going round gallivanting with your 'brand new boyfriend'" Evelyn signalled over to Garrett "You've done nothing for that kid; I've been there when she most needed someone. I've been someone she could talk to! So don't give me that crap. _You're _pathetic Connie!"

"Seriously Evelyn. Evelyn the drug dealer. Evelyn the prostitute. Evelyn the psychopath. Evelyn the..." said Garrett.

"Shut the hell up" Sonny said hatred filled her voice. "You're all acting like stupid little kids. How dare you come into my home" She pointed at Garrett "and talk to any of my family members like that you stupid jerk. That's my auntie you just spoke about, and she's has been clean for years." She said in absolute revulsion. "There's no way I'm staying in this house another night." She turned to her mother. "Evelyn, please can I stay at your house tonight?"

"Sure thing sweet heart, you should be ashamed of yourself" She said turning to Connie. "I'll wait in the car Sonny."

Sonny traipsed over to her room, pulled her hair out of her face and began to pack her bag. She pulled out a khaki duffle bag out from under her bed and just threw everything she owned in it. She couldn't stay in her house any longer, she needed to get out. She pulled her phone off of her small dressing table and strode out of the house. She stopped to say goodbye to her mother.

"I'm sorry mom but until you get rid of him," She said looking over at Garrett. "I'm not coming back." Sonny slammed the door and walked over to the car.

"Don't worry sweetie, she'll be back." Garrett said almost maliciously and hugged Connie round the waist from behind.

"I don't know Garrett; I've never seen her this way before." Connie's voice broke; the tears began to flow down her face.

Sonny sat in the passenger seat of Evelyn's mini. "So Sonny" Evelyn started "About London-"

"What?"Sonny shouted at her. "You seriously want to talk about London after... You are unbelievable Evelyn. You're no better than those two!" She got out of the car grabbed her bags out of the boot and started walking down the road. Evelyn drove after her, she wound down the window of her car. "Sonny don't be stupid. "Evelyn said sternly out of her car window."

"Screw you." Sonny retorted. Evelyn drove off then full speed. "crap." Sonny whispered to herself. She had nowhere to go. She made her way toward Grady's house. Scratch that. Mansion. Sonny always knew Grady had money but upon reaching his mansion realised Grady was a lot wealthier than she initially thought. She buzzed at the two huge barbed iron gates that protected Grady's huge abode. "Name" The speakers asked her. "Sonny Munroe?... I'm, umm here to see Grady Mitchell." The large gates intimidated Sonny a little. They made her feel small and insignificant. "Mr. Mitchell Jr. Isn't in at the moment, he is round his friends house." Sarah (Grady's Girlfriend), Sonny guessed. "Would you like me to give him a message?" the gates asked again.

"No, I think, I'm good." She replied, her voice full of uncertainty. Sonny continued to walk along what sonny called 'Lots'a money drive.' She had even made a sketch about it once. It was never aired. Until she crossed another house/mansion. The letters CDC engraved into the gates.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such an un-channy filled chapter, hope you enjoyed, and make sure to check my other story 'relationship advice'(That one's crammed with Channy), review and check back in exactly a week for the next chapter unless I get... at least 5 REVIEWS, then I'll have it up by tomorrow :D Make sure to review,**

**Thanks xxxx**

**LouellaWAC x**


	2. Understated sexy

**A/N: I just couldn't resist. I had to put this chapter up early! Consider yourselves lucky guys, but after this I'm going to one a week. :D Thanks for reading!**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxxx**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own sonny with a chance. Tee-hee :P**

**Oh! And review? Please? Put a smile on a young girls face!**

The house behind these gates was extravagant, the wall of the house where a brilliant white and almost seemed to sparkle against the moonlight, the windows were tinted a gorgeous deep blue which she recognised for some strange reason, there was a green vine that seemed to strangle the house that bloomed with the most beautiful flowers, this house was Sonny's dream house. There was a dark figure that appeared in one of the windows.

Sonny pushed the buzzer. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this" She muttered to herself with regret.

"CDC whatti'do!" he yelled down the phone at her.

"Really Chad? Really?" She smoothly replied.

"Sonny?"

"Errm, yeah. I kind of needed a..." She paused for a second upon realisation that she was actually turning to Chad for help. "...I need a..." Silence followed.

"Spit it out Sonny!" Chad said in an agitated tone.

"I need a favour." She coughed out.

"Sorry, what was that?" He teased.

"I need you to help me." She said a little louder.

"You're going to have to do a little better than that Sonny."

"Look, Chad, please can I just come in? I sort of ran away from home and Nico and Tawni are away and Grady wasn't in and my mom hates me and so does Aunty Evelyn and... and..." She broke into tears. "Look can you please just help me?" Chad sat in silence running over in his head what she just rambled to him, Sonny was desperate, she had nowhere to go, and he couldn't just turn her away. Could he?

"Sure Sonny, come in." He finally said and within a few brief seconds the gates slowly opened up, Sonny walked down the golden winding path to Chad's front doors. From there a British butler opened the doors, took my coat and led me in. The entrance to his home was spectacular; the colour scheme was mainly gold's and really pale blues. The floor was a sleek white marble that made Sonny just want to lie down on it and feel the smoothness of it, In front of Sonny there was a humongous circular stain glass window. On either side of this were two large winding stair cases. It had a palace like feel to the room. Sonny's eyes traipsed up the right hand side staircase and met a rather ruggedly handsome, unshaven Chad Dylan Cooper. He was wearing baggy sweats and a tight fitting t-shirt that hugged his muscles. In this case, sexy, was an understatement.

"Sonny?" Chad sounded alarmed, "Are you... okay?" He asked sweetly. Sonny just shook her head and her legs gave way. She tumbled to the floor where she laid, unconscious.

**Thanks for reading guys! Loves you all and make sure to keep posted for the next chapter, who knowing me will be up a lot sooner than next week .**

**REVIEEEEWWWW :D Thanks x**

**LouellaWAC xxxx**

**Is anyone else excited for the Halloween special? :P:P Gotta' love Halloweeeeeeen :D**


	3. You are not fine Sonny Munroe

**A/N: Hey again guys! Just like to say thank you and well done for my 8 reviews so far! Keep up the good work, I want let's say 10 reviews to put up the next chapter? X**

**THANKS! **

**LouellaWAC xxxxx

* * *

**

"Oh crap." Chad rushed to Sonny's side, "Sonny? Sonny?" He had absolutely no clue what to do right now, Sonny still lay there out cold. "Roger! Maria! Come quick, Sonny! She... She..." Chad's house staff then swarmed in around the girl that lay on the floor. Two bulky men lifted her up, carried her to the living room and placed her on the larger of the three sofas that where in Chad's living room. "Does she do this often, sir?" One of the men asked Chad politely.

"I... umm... I don't know. We've never been that close, me and sonny." Chad said sounding remorseful.

"Maybe you should try and comfort her; try to wake her up, if she isn't up and walking in the next... say ten minutes we'll call an ambulance sir." Said Maria, Chad's maid. Maria was a petite woman; she was Spanish and had a gorgeous accent.

"Okay." Chad almost whispered almost ignoring the woman. "Can... we have some privacy here people?" Chad shooed his staff away with a hand gesture. He coughed to clear his throat and concentrated on Sonny. "Sonny? Are you there? Sonny? Please come back, we need you here. Think of all those So Random! Fans." He said with difficulty, "how would they ever cope without you? Oh Sonny please just talk to me. Tell me you're okay at least!" he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "If you don't come back how will I ever tell you I... I..." Suddenly Sonny let out a little cough and the bolted up right.

"Eugh, my head. Chad? I... I... umph." She said and threw herself back.

"Oh no you don't." Chad said and pulled her upright again. "Sonny, Sonny look at me. Sonny don't go to sleep, you might have a concussion."

"I'm fine... I'm just... tired..."

"Sonny please. Don't!" he snapped at her. "I think we need to get you to a doctor. Up you get." He pulled Sonny up and began to lead her over to his garage. Normally he would take time to think about what car to take, but instead without a second thought opened the passenger door of his old jeep (His least favourite car) and helped Sonny in before going over to the driver door to let himself in. He drove off at top speed to get sonny to the hospital, he didn't even stop to check his hair once, He must really care about this girl.

"Chad seriously, I'm fine." Sonny's speech was still slightly slurred.

"Sonny. You. Are. Not. Fine." Chad retorted. He parked his car out the front doors of the hospital and ran round to Sonny's side to help her out of the car.

"Excuse sir, you can't park here" Said a young car park attendant. O.M.G. You're Chad Dylan Cooper! I'm so sorry go right ahead, do you need any help sir?" the girl asked. Chad just ignored her and focused back to trying to help sonny out of the car. "Can you walk?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course I can WA!..." she fell out of the jeep into Chad's arms.

"I'll take that as a no." And with that he carried her in to the hospital, princess style.

* * *

**A/N: Again thanks to my 6 reviewers! Tias Evil Twin, DannySamLover, EllietheDisneyfreak, Mayaksumi-chan, MinilikesCoffee and ILoveMyDad :D:D:D**

**I really love hearing your reviews and it makes writing on fan fiction worthwhile! Keep it up and **

**Oh and yeah Mac Falls and So Random! Are still both shows, they're on their end of season break :D **

**Thank you!**

**LouellaWAC xxxxx**


	4. Chad cares?

**A/N: Hey everyone, I got over ten reviews so here it is as promised the next chapter up god knows how long early. But yeah hope you enjoy this one guys! I reeeeaaaaalllyyyy enjoyed writing this one! Next chapter will be up tomorrow night, i dont think i can write any more tonight! i might fall asleep at the computer screen. **

**HAHA! Mackenzie Falls asleep at the computer screen :P I make my own fun...  
**

**Thanks xxx**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxx**

**OOOOh! and Disclaimer: (Havent done one of these in aaaaageeees!) I dont own SWAC :D OBVIOUSLY!**

* * *

The woman at the front desk had a fright when she saw the sights of TVs Chad Dylan Cooper carrying TVs Sonny Munroe into the hospital. Everything seemed so easy when you're a celebrity. No que's, no waiting, everything's free and of course you get 5 star treatment to go with that!

The doctor practically dropped everything she was doing to tend to this young girl who apart from being on a TV show is exactly like you or me. The doctor pulled the couple into a side room, locked the door and checked each and every window; who knew what lengths a crazy fan would go through to get into that room! The doctor began by asking sonny a few questions.

"Okay Sonny have a seat on the bed. So, sonny. Have we had a bit of a bump hunny?" Asked the doctor, talking to her like she was a child.

"No actually. I just passed out." She replied bluntly. Still sounding a little tired.

"Are you sure? Have you hurt your precious little head in the past week or so?" The doctor continued.

"Yes, I'm sure, look I'm fine" She slurred out. This was the most unconvincing performance that Chad or the doctor had ever seen before.

"Okay sweetie, okay. Now, do you remember what happened when you woke up from your little nap?"

"I am not a child!" Sonny stood up from the bed and screamed at her. "I..." Sonny sat back down and held her head in her hands. Her face shrivelled up in pain. Chad sat down beside her and put his arm around her waist.

"Sonny, you're going to be okay. Can we just get this over and done with so I can take you home?" Chad said comfortingly.

"I... am not. Going home." Sonny's nostrils flared a little, like they always did when she got angry.

"Fine you can come back to mine, but we need to make sure that you'll actually be able to make it there first!" Sonny succumbed to Chad's requests and just gave him a simple nod.

"Look..."Sonny turned to the doctor. "I haven't bumped my head, in any way, shape or form. I don't even feel sick. I'm just exhausted."

"Sonny," began the doctor. "This may be a touchy subject but," The doctor hesitated. "Have you been eating recently?" Sonny just sat in silence. "That's the only other thing it could be." Sonny how do you feel about your appearance? Your weight in particular." Still silence. Truth was, Sonny was unhappy with the way she looked, but it wasn't just the way she looked, she just figured it came as a package deal. She was unhappy with everything at the moment. Chad just glanced over at her, his face full of sadness. He didn't know at all what to say at the moment, I mean what could he say? Tell her she was beautiful? He couldn't, he didn't know why, but he couldn't admit his true feelings toward Sonny.

"Its okay Sonny, you can tell me," was all that Chad could come up with. So she did, She told Chad and the doctor what had been happening the past few months with her family, friends, how she had been unhappy, why she thought it was that she was unhappy. She felt like she could tell Chad anything. When she had finished talking that same awkward silence filled the room. The doctor the diagnosed her with depression and anorexia as after being weighed and measure found out her BMI was only 17.9. Chad stood there with her through the whole process, holding her hand

* * *

.

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Thank you to all my reviewers, and please review more! I love hearing from you all, Oh and I need some ideas for the next chapter I'm a bit stumped so feel free to share them! :D Once again! Thanks! X**

**LouellaWAC xxxxx**


	5. Doctors orders

**Why A' hullo fan fiction! Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! 20 reviews! AHHH! :D:D This is so cooooool! Keep up the reviews and thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Sonny with a Chance yadda yadda yadda...**

**LouellaWAC xxxx

* * *

**

Once the doctor had given sonny her pills and talked her through all the procedures, routine checkups, what to take, when to take it, counselling sessions... All sonny wanted to do was sleep, Chad picked up on this.

"You ready to go home?" His voice sounded smooth and velvety.

"I think so" She yawned out. Chad just nodded and pulled her up with the hand he was still holding. They just stood for a second gazing into each other's eyes. The realization struck them; they were falling for each other, fast. Sonny's hand tingled where his fingers rubbed her hand gently. They began to walk out of the hospital hand in hand. "You ready for this?" He asked.

"I'll have to be." And with that Chad dropped her hand and they walked out into the crowds of paparazzi and crazed fans that surrounded them.

"Sonny is it true you tried to commit suicide?" one reported shouted at them.

"Sonny are you pregnant?" another one screamed.

"Sonny is it Chad's baby?"

"Are you two even dating?"

"Marry me Chad!" The fans were swarming around them trying to get some answers, but the two celebrities stayed silent as they pushed their way through to Chad's car. Once safely inside the vehicle the next problem was trying to get out of the parking lot without running anyone over. Luckily all of Chad's cars (yes even the jeep) had blacked out windows. Chad turned to Sonny only to see tears streaming down her face.

"Sonny you okay? Eugh stupid question, but... are you?" Chad asked. Immediately after he felt stupid and embarrassed. Chad never got embarrassed, or felt stupid! What was wrong with him!

"Its... erh, just been a busy day. Can we get out here please?" She whispered softly through her tears.

"Of course" Chad assured her. "Umm, Sonny?"

"Yeah?" she breathed out.

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I know were not the best of friends Chad but... I needed to ask you a favour earlier." Chad just looked at her openly. "Do you have anywhere I could stay for maybe a few nights, it's just that everything's crazy at home and I don't know-"

"Sonny." Chad interrupted. "Your rambling. You can stay at mine." He pulled out his car and slowly tried to make his way back onto the road.

"Oh Chad! Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I needed someone by me today and you where there and you stayed and I'm, I mean I'm so gratefu-"

"Sonny." Chad interrupted once more. "You're doing it again." Sonny looked at him confused. "The whole rambling thing. I soooo make you nervous."

"No Chad, you really don't." She lied.

"Oh I think you do Sonny..." he tried to make himself sound cool.

"No Chad I don't." She retorted.

"Good." Chad yelled.

"Good." Sonny shouted back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

So were good?" Chad winked at her.

"Oh were soooo... good!" She smiled.

"Hey look at that." Chad beamed at her.

"What? Do I have a pimple?" She pulled down the mirror.

"Sonny Munroe. Smiling."

* * *

**Thank y'all for reading! Make sure to review! Is it time to twist things up a little or do you want a little more Channy before the drama? 3**

**Reviews = smiles & more chapters & a shout out in the next chapter!**

**Thank you! Xxx **

**LouellaWAC xxxxxxxxx **


	6. Chad Dylan Coopers house

**Hello again FanFiction! Ready for the next chapter?**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**LouellaWAC xxxx**

* * *

They reached Chad's house. The same amazed look washed over Sonny's face as she looked up at the four story building. But still Chad could see, behind this mask of happiness Sonny was trying to plaster over her face; was pain. Her eyes looked sad and full of sorrow: Her lips weren't the same pink healthy looking colour, they where grey and slightly tinged with blue: Her eyes underlined with large black bags: Her skin was pale and placid: Her fingertips trembled every time she moved. Chad could still see her pain.

Chad turned to sonny. "Sonny, look, I know we haven't ever exactly been the best of friends, but I really want to help you. I... I..." Chad was about to tell sonny he had fallen in love with her when he was abruptly interrupted.

"Thank you Chad, it really means a lot to me, knowing that some ones here by my side right now, and honestly; I'm glad it's you." She choked out. All Chad could do was smile at her, the moment had past.

"Shall we?" He finally said indicating to the door.

"Yeah, we shall." She weakly smiled back. Then got out of the car and followed Chad inside.

"Follow me, I'll give the grand tour" The first room he lead her into was the living room. The room was white and the decor was blue, there were three large sofas that surrounded a 60 inch television. There was a white faux fur polar bear rug on the floor. Curled up in a tiny ball on this rug was a black cat. "This is the living room." Then he signalled toward the black ball of fluff. "And that over there is Beatrice, she's a pedigree Persian" He said like a proud father.

"You have a cat?"

"Mmmm-hmmm" he said and went over to pet her.

"I thought you hated animals?"

"Not all animals. Just dogs." He said insecurely.

"How come?" Sonny asked intrigued.

"Well, when I was younger, my mom bought me a kitten, and there was a dog and-" Sonny's face shrivelled up, getting prepared for one of Chad's gruesome stories.

"Anyway, you don't want to hear that, follow me" He said as soon as he spotted Sonny's expression. Chad then led her into the dining room. "This right here is antique dining table from the 1800's. My mom got it from France" he said smiling. The table was a light oak, and looked very majestic. This room didn't seem to fit in with the other two but it was still pretty amazing. Above the table hung a beautiful chandelier cover with itsy-bitsy crystals that glimmered of light. A small gasp escaped Sonny's lips when Chad turned it on. "Oh my goodness Chad. That is... it's beautiful!" She said gazing into the extravagant light. "Anyway" Chad said "shall we get on with the tour?"

"We shall."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

And then for a second Sonny was lost in his eyes.

* * *

**What'iyou think? x MAke sure to review! x**

**Thanks!**

**LouellaWAC xxx**


	7. Meeting Joseph

**Hello FanFiction. Yesterday i did something stupid. I forgot my shout outs to my loyal reviewers, So at the bottom of this chapter their usernames will be posted! **

**So Sorry guys, but i really truly am a scatterbrain :S:S**

**Hope y'all enjoy this one!**

**Thanks! xxxx**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxx**

* * *

Chad then showed Sonny the kitchen; the kitchen came fully equipped with its own chef. The kitchen was huge. The counter tops where a black marble, within the black marble were tiny little diamonds that shone whenever the light hit them right. The fridge was about the size of a small garage and the chef! The chef was good looking enough to be a male model. He actually looked a little like Chad from Sonny's perspective but with dark brown hair much the same colour of Sonny's herself. "Sonny I'd like you to meet Joseph, he's my personal chef" Chad explained.

"Nice to meet you Joseph" Sonny said politely, and then Joseph swept up her hand in one smooth movement and kissed it tenderly. Sonny blushed and kept silent a little shocked by his gesture. Chad also went red, but Chad, was red with anger.

"The pleasures all mine, and dude I'd prefer it that you'd leave out the chef part and include the fact that I'm actually your better looking cousin when there's a gorgeous lady around!" He said in a stuck up, snobby way. He was clearly trying to flirt with Sonny, and it was definitely not working.

"You're not even my cousin Joseph" Chad said through gritted teeth.

"Second cousins, third cousins, what's the big difference! I mean seriously Chad you just need to face the fa-" Joseph yelled at him.

"Sonny," Chad said turning away from the boy. "Would you like me to show you round the rest of the house?"

"umm sure," Sonny said still trying to make sense of the situation.

"Follow me..." Chad trailed out of the room without taking a second glance at Joseph who looked like he had just lost a battle.

He lead sonny through the gym; a huge silver room full of various equipment for getting and I quote "Chabs" and "Chiceps". Then Chad took her through to the indoor pool, where two huge slides wound round each other and slid into the pool: Following that Chad gave sonny a tour of the arcade, full of any game imaginable, then the cinema and the Chawards room. (Chad + awards).

Sonny and Chad at that point had gotten back to the staircases. Chad grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. "This is my room..." He said then swiftly pushed open the door. "No one aside from family has actually been in here before" He smiled. "After you?" Sonny stepped into the room. Chad's bedroom was something out of this world. The carpet was a golden colour; a metallic gold was woven in making the carpet shimmer and shine. There was no ceiling, but instead a pane of glass. On that particular night the stars were out shining brilliantly. Chad's bed was a king sized four poster bed, with a beautiful white and gold duvet. The walls where a pale blue it was almost an off whit, but you could see a faint hint of blue, And of course hanging on one of these walls above the bed was the Mackenzie falls original poster. Sonny just stood there, her mouth hung open with amazement.

"Want to see your room?"

"My room?" Sonny said confused.

* * *

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!**

**Tias evil twin, DannySamLover, EllieTheDisneyFreak, Makasumi-chan, minilikescoffee, Ilovemydad, butterfify, Demi-fan-forever, romanticdudette, ilovedc, southernchristiangirl, Ronnay, Liz-Beth520 and moustachez-love. Thank you so much for all of your amazing reviews guys! They reaaaallllyyy mean alot to me! Sorry if i missed anyone out :S:S**

**Keep reviewing, sorry about the late shout outs! Some ideas on how sonnys room should be? x**

**Thanks again!**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxxxxxx**


	8. Cold and Citrusy

**Hullo FanFictors/FanFictorettes! I'm so sorry I haven't poster in aggggeeeeessss. My internet was down and the computer was being stupid and eugh. Technology. So here's the Chapter and I hope you enjoy, sorry its not that great I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, Larve ya'!**

**Make sure to review! But most of all ENJOYYY!**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxx

* * *

**

Chad led took Sonny out of his room and across the hall, the hallways where all quite wide and plain; the walls where a brilliant white and the floor a pale wood most probably pine. On the walls hung medium sized black and white portraits, the first of Chad, his hair looking perfectly windswept of course. The next picture was of a woman Sonny suspected to be Chad's mother. She of course was beautiful. She was a blonde lady and from the picture it looked like she had dark eyes. Sonny couldn't really tell from the fact that the picture was black and white but even so her eyes looked a lot darker than the eyes on Chad's. The third picture was of (again who Sonny suspected to be) Chad's father, the man also (of course) was extremely handsome. He looked extremely similar to Chad, only older. The final picture was of Beatrice. The cat. Looking as grumpy as ever.

Then they reached a door. "Sonny," Chad started, then simply gestured with a smooth, gentlemanly hand gesture toward the door. Sonny for a moment felt a sense of worry. All she could keep thinking to herself was, what could be behind this door? Was Chad just trying to torment her? Would there be thousand of pictures of him all over the walls? Would there just be an empty room? Would he have hundreds of people behind the door all ready to laugh at her? What if... What if... Her thoughts just went crazy. "Umm, Sonny?" She didn't reply to Chad's confused tone, to be honest she didn't really hear him. "Sonny?" He said a little louder waving his hand in front of her face. _Just pull yourself together sonny. _She thought to herself. "Sorry..." She held her hand out to the doorknob, took a deep breath, squeezed her eyes shut and pushed the door open, slowly.

She stayed like that for a few more seconds. "Sonny? Sonny. Open your eyes." Chad said rather bluntly then squeezed her hand.

"I'm scared" sonny quietly and nervously laughed out.

"Ahhh Sonny, funny little Sonny. There's nothing in this room that could possibly scare you." He said convincingly.

"O-okay. Here goes" She said to herself, then slowly but surely opened her eyes. To be pleasantly surprised.

The room was mostly curves, there weren't any straight lines. The bed was the shape of a feather, it looked cool and smelt of citrus fruits. The duvet was just white, like the walls and the carpet. On the brilliant white carpet was a faux fur rug in the shape of a polar bear that sonny just wanted to curl up on. Like Chad's room there was a huge glass panel on the ceiling; the stars still shining glamorously. The room would have been perfect; but the room, all at the same time of being gorgeous wasn't... homely or warm, Two of the things Sonny loved about her small cosy apartment. Chad left the room for a few seconds and came back slightly out of breath with a single framed picture and placed it on the white, rounded bedside table. Sonny looked at the picture then glanced at Chad. "Really Chad? Really?" She said unamused.

"Yes Sonny, really." He said admiring the self portrait. The two then burst into laughter, so much so they ended up rolling round on the floor.

* * *

**So... Sorry it was a bit of a short, boring, pointless chapter, but as I say I was trying to get back into the swing of things again so I'm so sorry! X**

**OHHH One other thing, does anyone fancy taking over relationship advice for me? (my other story?) If you do PM me your ideas and maybe write a paragraph? x Thank you!**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	9. Bight eyed and bushy tailed

**Hey guys! Thank you to all of my reviewers! Hearing what you all think makes writing on here worth while :D So! Lets say 50 reviews for the next chapter to be up tomorrow? If not it will be up on Wednesday :)**

**Enjoy!**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxxxx

* * *

**

A small tapping noise woke Sonny up from her nights sleep. A young boy poked his head around the door frame, "Pssst! Sonny? You up?" He whispered softly.

"Mmm-hmmm" Sonny hummed back.

"Breakfast!" Sang the male voice. In walked a bright eyed and bushy tailed Joseph all smiley and content, "Morning sleepyhead!"

"Hey Joseph" Sonny suddenly felt conscious of the t-shirt and briefs she was wearing in bed and pulled the duvet tighter around her body.

"Good nights sleep?" he asked placing the tray of food across her lap. The tray consisted of freshly squeezed orange juice, two slices of toast, a croissant, a bowl of cereal and a cup of coffee. Sonny looked down at the tray looking overwhelmed. Joseph noticed and spoke up "Sorry Sonny, I didn't really know what you wanted for breakfast, so I sorta' brought you... everything?" He giggled out.

"Firstly sleep was good, and secondly, this all looks amazing and everything but I'm, really not too hungry at the moment." She said sounding apologetic.

"Not to worry," He chirped, (clearly a morning person).

"Chad up?" Joseph laughed at Sonny's perfectly valid question.

"Chad? Up? At this time of morning? Pah!" He continued hysterically.

"Its ten thirty." She said still serious. Joseph gradually stopped laughing.

"We don't normally see Chad up till about half twelve Sonny," Silence followed. "Fancy going on a walk?" He then asked softly.

"A walk sounds good to me," Sonny replied thinking about the cool fresh air. "Give me a sec to freshen up 'kay?" As soon as Joseph left the room Sonny walked into the bathroom, laid next to the sink was a disposable toothbrush and a hair brush, most probably laid out by Joseph himself. She popped the small bristly gum into her mouth and began to chew. The toothbrush tasted fresh and minty but in some strange way didn't compare to the refreshing feel of using a toothbrush and paste. Then she slowly combed through her hair and left it long and flowy. She found lying on top of the seat what looked like a man's shirt. She pulled on her jeans from the night before. Shoved the t-shirt on and accessorised with a brown belt. (Also from what she was wearing the day before.) The same little knock was heard at the door again.

"You ready?" Said Joseph popping his head round the door once again.

* * *

**Sorry this ones a bit short, I'm going to try and pick the pace up a little over the next few chapters so keep checking up on this one :) THANKYOU! X**

**Want to make my day?**

**Review!**

**Thanks again! **

**LouellaWAC xxx**


	10. Forget and Move On Sonny Munroe

**Hey Fanfiction! So, my fantabulous reviewer Minilikescoffee has brought up the fact that not everyone lives in England :L So, sorry to everyone who has a time difference, i said i'd put this uup on wednesday but for some of you its a tuesday or a thursday, So im REEEEEAAAAALLLY sorrry xx Review? x Thank you! x Oh and i've decided to do a little reviewer of the week thingme so this week its going to have to be Minilikescoffee, all of her? his? reviews put a massive smile on my face :) So Thankyou! **

**Enjoy!**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxxxx**

* * *

The two walked down towards back of Chad's house, down a narrow winding path hidden by trees, and through a small black metal gate on to the beach. Sonny was the first to speak. "So, Joseph, How come your working for Chad?" Joseph took a few moments to think about Sonny's question before replying. "Well, me and Chad were not really blood cousins. When I was a child my parents died, my father died in the army before I was born and my mother, when I was two, died in a car crash" Sonny looked at him with saddened eyes, that hinted shock and sympathy. "That's when I moved in with my auntie" he continued, "She then married Chad's father and then he cheated on her, then we got poor, and now I work for Chad." He said skipping out all the details.

"I'm so sorry," Sonny said still slightly in shock, who knows what he was going through?

"So what's your story? Why are you all depressed?" He asked. Sonny wanted to answer him, but, compared to his problems, hers were childish and pathetic.

"I..." Silence.

"Sonny? You can tell me," He said sweetly.

"I don't know, I'll end sounding stupid and..."

"Sonny. Its okay, you can tell me. I _promise_ you I wont judge." Joseph said in an attempt to win her over.

"Well.." She began. "My Mum and Dad divorced, and she's just got a new boyfriend who... is a jerk and I feel like I have no one to talk to about..." She shook her head. "I just cant really remember-..." She paused realising that everything she was trying to say just came out as nonsense. "I... Its complicated." She said with a single tear rolling down her face. She was trying to explain the one single thing she tried so hard to forget about, the one single thing she tried to push to the back of her brain, the one single thing that made her feel physically sick, the one thing that crushed her every time she tried to talk about. But she just couldn't. She just couldn't do it.

"Sonny?"

"I'm sorry Joseph, I just, I _can't_ tell you right now" she said bursting in to tears.

"Want to go back to the house?" He asked sweetly, Sonny just nodded. Joseph grabbed a hold of her hand and paced back to the house with her.

Chad was sat in the living room looking out of the French sliding doors when he spotted them, hand in hand. His face went red with both embarrassment and fury. Sonny, the one girl he truly wanted was walking hand in hand with what his cook? Joseph could have any other girl, just not Sonny. This had happened with the past five of Chad's girlfriends. The first, was Tiffany. She didn't mean much to Chad she was just a ploy to make Sonny jealous, but that plan was abolished when Joseph told Tiffany her what was going on, then of course ended up dating her. The second was Portlyn, Chad actually liked Portlyn, but of course, he caught her cheating on him with Joseph. This happened with the third and fourth. The fifth however, meant nothing to Chad he didn't even know her name, just a girl he brought home to 'rehearse' with, but instead Joseph was the one who ended up using the two tubes of lip balm. Those five he could live with. But if he touched sonny... Well that's another story.

The two walked in and stood in the kitchen.

"you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Chad heard from the other side of the wall.

"I... I honestly don't think I can right now." Sonny replied in her sweet voice that seemed to be overwhelmed with sadness. Chad moved over to the open door to spy on the two, and what he saw he did not like, sonny was sat on the counter top and Joseph was leaning toward her... Chad rushed into the room, walking in-between the two to prevent the kiss. "Morning!" He sang. He rushed through to the fridge and pulled out a carton of orange juice. That's when he took in the expression of Sonny's tear stricken face, and what she was _wearing! "_Nice_ shirt." _He said maliciously, then his voice turned softer, sweeter, "You okay?" he asked with concern. Sonny just stared at him, the tears came again. Chad just walked up and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "Shh, Shh its okay sonny, its okay..." He cooed. He then shooed Joseph away with a single hand gesture then focused his attention back to Sonny who was sobbing in his arms. "Sonny? Whats wrong?" He asked concerned.

* * *

**What do you think happened to Sonny? Its probably kind of obvious but y'know...**  
**I really loved writing this chapter so i really hoped you enjoyed readin it, i think its my favourite so far :) x **  
**Thanks for reading! Love'yall! **

**LouellaWAC xxxx  
**

**OH YEAH! and my other story is still up for adoption, so if you feel like taking on the challenge of taking on my other story please inquire :D (Comment) :D  
**


	11. Pools of Blue Glitter

**Okay so... Shortest chapter EVER coming up right now, appologies. But it sort'a felt appropriate to stop where i did... You'll see why its like HUGEEE CLIFFHANGEEEER. But on Monday night (Two days away?) Its nightime right now in england so for England two sleeps... Im just confusing myself now. Hope you enjoy, sorry its so short xxx**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

The pair just stood in silence for a few seconds when Chad opened his mouth to speak. "So, what do you want to do today?" He asked trying to change the subject. A small smile stole her lips for a brief second then quickly disappeared. "Well first I've got to ring my mum and tell her I'm here.."

"But." Chad started. "Before you do that, you have to eat something."

"I'm really not that hungry Chad."

"Sorry. But I'm afraid that doesn't really matter. Doctors orders, You cant take your medication on an empty stomach." Sonny then realised at this point that he might actually really care about her, "So Sonny. What will it be? Toast or cereal?"

"And your going to cook it? Chad Dylan Cooper? Cook? Really?"

"Yes Sonny really,"

"Well Good."

"good."

"fine."

"fine." Sonny said looking straight into Chad's magical eyes, it almost felt as if she was drowning in a deep blue pool of glitter. "so we're good?" She whispered.

"We... are so, good" Chad leaned in...

* * *

**Review? Im expecting bad ones for this chapter, but its kay xx**

**Thanks!**

**LouellaWAC xxxxxxxx**


End file.
